narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yahiko
was a shinobi from Amegakure. Alongside his fellow war orphans, Nagato and Konan, he founded and led the Akatsuki in an attempt to bring peace. Following Yahiko's death, Nagato would turn his body into the Deva Path of his Six Paths of Pain, which he used as the continued public image of Akatsuki's leadership. Background Yahiko was orphaned during the Second Shinobi World War, forcing him to steal food in order to survive prior to teaming up with a fellow war orphan named Konan. Soon after they found a place to call home, Yahiko expressed his displeasure from Konan bringing another war orphan, Nagato, into the group.Naruto chapter 445, page 10 However, Yahiko eventually accepted Nagato and his dog Chibi into his group. Angered by how unfair the world was to them, Yahiko declared that he would become a god to end the fighting.Naruto chapter 445, pages 12-13 Soon, after the death of Chibi, Yahiko and the others eventually encountered Jiraiya, who looked after them and taught them basic ninjutsu. At one point, Nagato saved Yahiko after an Iwagakure chūnin attacked them. Afterwards, Yahiko vowed to become strong enough to protect Konan, Nagato, and eventually all of Amegakure.Naruto chapter 445, pages 14-17''Naruto'' chapter 446, pages 1-4 During their time with Jiraiya, he created a defence system so they could protect themselves, should enemy ninja find their hideout. It was comprised of four planks, each with one red side and one white which had a frog picture on it. The four planks were attached to a part of a wall of the hideout with their names underneath each respective plank (Nagato's on the left, Yahiko's in the middle and Konan's on the right while Jiraiya's was on a separate wall). The purpose of the planks was a defence mechanism: if one of them were in the hideout they would simply turn their plank to the red side. If for some reason the red plank was turned yet the person was not there it could alert the others that that member had been kidnapped. If one of them were to leave the hideout they would simply have to flip their plank to the white side. If it should happen that a plank is turned on to the white side yet the person is in the hideout it could mean that an enemy has transformed into said person and has infiltrated the hideout. Jiraiya had also built a trapdoor hidden among the floorboards leading to an hidden room and emergency escape route, just in case.Naruto chapter 511, pages 1-6 Yahiko asked why Jiraiya always tried to force his frog ways on them and that they only tolerated it because he was the "Frog Sage". Konan then explained the possible reasons for implementing a code like that which Jiraiya praised her for. He then declared that it was time for training to which Yahiko responded to enthusiastically claiming that one day he would get stronger and change the country before running outside. After hearing his words Konan blushed at him to which Yahiko responded with a perverted smile reminiscent of that of his master's.Naruto chapter 511, pages 7-8 This also demonstrated his benkei persona where he was a braggart while in his own home, but demonstrated a more reserved demeanour in public. Over time the three would train to be talented shinobi and it is hinted that Yahiko and Konan developed romantic feelings for each other.Naruto chapter 511, pages 9-10 Some time after Jiraiya's departure from Amegakure, the three gained a reputation as a talented shinobi team. Still desiring to create a world of peace, Yahiko and his friends went on to become fully fledged Ame ninja. Around this time, during the Third Shinobi World War, the trio met Obito Uchiha, who was acting under the guise of Madara Uchiha, and Zetsu. Listening to the results of what would happen from the Eye of the Moon Plan, Yahiko did not trust the masked man, and urged Konan and Nagato to stay away from him.Naruto chapter 607, pages 1-5 Later, gathering many supporters who shared their ideals, Yahiko established the Akatsuki, though Obito claims to have played a role in the group's creation.Naruto chapter 509, page 3 Akatsuki spread their beliefs to stop war without violence, and news of their actions would reach Jiraiya from time to time. When their group became too big, they were forced to find another hideout, and leave their current one where they once lived with Jiraiya. When they were about to leave and flip over their "Hop-In" planks, a ninja squad attacked the hideout creating an explosion which resulted in a hole in the roof which they used to infiltrate the hideout. Yahiko (after Konan flipped her plank and just before he was about to flip his), noticed the attack in time and used the escape route just before ninja entered the hideout.Naruto chapter 511, pages 11-13 Seeing the Akatsuki's ideals becoming a threat to his regime over Amegakure, Hanzō conspired with Danzō Shimura to eliminate the Akatsuki's three leading ninja. Springing the trap, Hanzō forced Nagato into a position where either the dictator killed Konan in front of them or he murdered Yahiko. However, without hesitation and not wanting Nagato to be put in such a position, Yahiko drove himself into a kunai that Nagato was holding. With his final breath, he told Nagato to continue their mission of finding peace.Naruto chapter 446, pages 13-17 Personality Yahiko's personality was similar to Naruto Uzumaki's, albeit with a few darker differences. Like Naruto, his dream was to be a leader of his village, and he never gave up no matter what. However, when he was alive, Yahiko had strong "eye for an eye" and "survival of the fittest" philosophies. He hated the way Amegakure was looked at by the rest of the world, and hated what it had become. He was defensive of the village, saying that it was his dream to stop the endless rain, which he compared to tears, and protect the nation's citizens. Yahiko wanted to become the ruler of the world so there wouldn't be any more wars. It was implied by his dialogue that this also gave him somewhat of a God complex. Many of these traits were adopted by Nagato after Yahiko died. Among the three orphans, Yahiko seemed to act as the leader of the group. It was Yahiko who first approached the Sannin to ask for food, and was the first to ask Jiraiya to teach them ninjutsu. With Jiraiya's influence on them Yahiko even seemingly started to adopt some of Jiraiya's mannerisms such as his boastful facial expressions.Naruto chapter 511, page 8 He also seemed to act as a somewhat tough older brother for Nagato and Konan, reminding Nagato to not cry, as it won't do anything and to act more manly (although Yahiko was the one who cried when Jiraiya left them). He also wished to become stronger so as to protect Nagato and Konan. He had faith in Nagato, when he got older. Yahiko was willing to commit suicide rather than endanger Konan's life, displaying a very high level of loyalty to those he cared for. He also had romantic feelings for Konan which were reciprocated. Even though Yahiko was seen as the leader of the Akatsuki, he himself had always known it would be Nagato who guided the Akatsuki to "true peace". Yahiko was shown to be sharp-witted, having figured out "Madara" was an impostor and knowing his plan was just a ruse, and instructed Nagato and Konan to stay away from him. Appearance Yahiko had short spiky orange hair and blue eyes (depicted as brown in the anime). Under Jiraiya's tutelage, he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. As an original member of Akatsuki, he wore a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. He also carried a relatively large sword during this time. It was also shown that Yahiko had inherited his master's perverted smile something that ironically enough, embarrassed Jiraiya. As the Deva Path was the body of Yahiko, it had retained all of his physical features from when he was alive, most notably his medium length spiky orange hair. But as a Path of Pain, the Deva Path possessed Nagato's Rinnegan, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. His face became also a little pale. On his right thumb, he wore a purplish-grey Akatsuki ring that bore the kanji for . He also wore a necklace, which was somewhat similar to the one worn by the Sage of the Six Paths. He was also seen wearing red nail polish. Another noticeable difference between the Deva Path and Yahiko is the expression on their face: as the Deva Path, Yahiko's face bore no telling expression and was in all sense, a walking corpse. Overall, his body's appearance gave the impression that he was in his mid-twenties to thirties despite physically being fifteen.Naruto chapter 427 Abilities Yahiko could use Water Release to shoot a jet stream of water from his mouth, and in the anime, create pillars of water to protect him. Yahiko also had the elements of Fire and Wind Release at his disposal. The fact that he was seen carrying a large sword in the flashbacks implied that he was skilled in kenjutsu. He also had good leadership skills, as he was respected by all Akatsuki members of his time, and although he viewed Nagato as the bridge of peace, everyone else viewed him to be the person who would lead them to true peace. Legacy Following Yahiko's death and Nagato's subsequent immobility, Nagato, using his Rinnegan and chakra receivers, incorporated Yahiko's corpse into his Six Paths of Pain technique. As the Deva Path, Yahiko's body acted as Pain's main body, it being the one he most commonly used and spoke through; this is because Nagato and Konan still saw Yahiko as the leader of Akatsuki and used his body to symbolise this. In addition to the control of gravity that is central to the Deva Path's abilities, Yahiko's body is used for many of the miscellaneous techniques that Nagato performs for Akatsuki meetings. The Deva Path was held in higher regard during combat, as some of the other bodies were unhesitatingly sacrificed to ensure its survival. Over the following years, the Deva Path is used for a number of different purposes: shortly after Yahiko's death it and the other Six Paths of Pain were used to overthrow and kill Hanzō; when Jiraiya infiltrates Amegakure in order to find out more about Akatsuki, the Deva Path fights him and ultimately contributes to his death; in the anime, the Deva Path assists in the capture of the Six-Tails; during Pain's Assault, it is used to destroy Konohagakure and is the last of the Six Paths of Pain to be defeated by Naruto. Following Deva Path's defeat and Nagato's death, Konan took both of their bodies back to Amegakure and created a shrine for them, placing their bodies on a bed of paper flowers. It was later desecrated by Tobi who stole Nagato's body. Yahiko's corpse is currently the only one that is lying in repose there. In Other Media Video Games While not directly playable, Yahiko appears as an alternate costume for Pain in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Trivia * The name "Yahiko" is made up of the kanji for and . * Yahiko shared his birthday and blood type with his former team-mate, Konan. * Yahiko's eyes are shown to be a light blue in the manga. In the anime, his eyes are depicted as brown. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Yahiko show that he was 150 cm around the time he was attacked by the Iwa chūnin, and 165 cm when Jiraiya left Amegakure. * According to the databook(s): ** His hobby was fishing. Quotes * (To Jiraiya) "If we're gonna "understand" each other, first we gotta make 'em suffer like we're sufferin'! Like when they stop a fight because someone got injured! But I know that'll never happen… that's why there'll always be war. It always rains here and I hate it. It's like this whole country is a big crybaby. I'm going to change it… and protect everyone!"Naruto chapter 372, pages 14-15 * (To Nagato) "I'm gonna' rule the world!!"Naruto chapter 445, page 12 * (Thinking out-loud) "If war is going to continue — I will become the god of the world!!"Naruto chapter 445, page 17 * (To Konan) "Our country's still crying… still enduring all this pain. I used to hate it so much… but now I want to save it from the bottom of my heart. It's a big crybaby, like I used to be… I can't just leave it."Naruto chapter 509, page 11 * (To Nagato) "Nagato… If you just keep crying nothing will happen… Just like the rain!"Naruto chapter 446, page 1 * (To Obito) "By knowing people's pain and shedding the same tears, we can eventually get closer to the real world!Naruto chapter 607, page 6 * (Last words to Nagato) "You and Konan… you've gotta stay alive somehow… You're… the saviour of… the world… You… can… bring… real—"Naruto chapter 446, page 17 References de:Yahiko id:Yahiko ka:იაჰიკო